


The Gang Finds Mac's Fanfiction

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis Being A Dick, Eating Disorders, Fanfiction, Homophobia, Insults, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Abuse, One-sided Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Sad Mac McDonald, Slurs, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: When Mac is spending more time than usual in the back office, even with them knowing he jerks off back there it's strange. Ten hours strange.So Dennis ends up confronting him, and it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	The Gang Finds Mac's Fanfiction

The Gang was a little curious, okay more than curious about why Mac was spending his whole day locked in the back office. They all knew that he would go back there and jerk off, but at most that lasted four to five hours, not ten and even eleven hours. It was confusing because to them there wasn’t much that you could do on the shitty on computers that were in the office. They would crash and get hacked easily, pretty much deemed useless.

Dee tried to peek in and see what Mac was doing once but Mac had quickly deflected and picked up the whole computer and threw it onto the ground. It was violent even for Mac and the gang was finding themselves even more worried.

“What the hell can it be?” Dee spoke up one Tuesday afternoon, the bar empty except for the five of them. Frank was staring at absolutely nothing, something no one was really worried about. Charlie was downing his fifth beer and explaining to Dennis why pigeons were the real rulers of society, a ploy to eventually start talking about Nightcrawlers. It was all good old fashion Charlie nonsense.

Dennis was the one to for once pay attention to Dee, she chalked it up to him wanting to dismiss Charlie’s insistent talking. “What do you mean?”

Dee gives him an incredulous look, her eyebrows raising as she looks between the back room and her brother. “Wha-- what do you mean, _what do I mean?_ Mac spends all his time in the back office and every time I go in there he freaks out. He’s definitely hiding something.”

Charlie scrunched up his nose and scratched his head, “well, I mean he could just be researching how to protect us--”

“If you bring up anything that has to do with the Nightcrawler or your weird paint addiction or-- or anything else that’s ridiculous I’m going to punch you-- I can’t not punch you--!” Dennis raged, flapping his hands while he looked to Frank for support. After all the old man was the one out of all of them that constantly spent time with Charlie. Willingly, it was almost strange how much Frank enjoyed Charlie’s company.

Frank snapped out of his staring match with the paint peeling wall and looked at Dennis, “uh, yes, no more Nightcrawler, Charlie.” He waved his hand when Charlie turned defensively at him. “You need to chill with all that stuff, it’s getting a little bit crazy.”

“A little--”

“Shut up, Bird.”

They all collectively laughed at Dennis’s joke, always enjoying his quips towards the blonde.

“Now onto our main issue, Mac, I mean he’s always been an issue.” Dennis quirked his lip as the Gang all nodded in agreement. “I’m going to go in there and find out for myself what he’s doing. He’s obsessed with me, no way he’d lie to me.” He was assured with his plan as he strutted towards the back room, barging open the door and coming face to face with a terrified and flushed Mac. “Got something you’d like to tell me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a chance for Mac to explain himself before Dennis flipped his shit on Mac and the other man knew that was exactly why it was said that way.

“Uh, no.”

Dennis’s eyes darkened and he slowly inched forward, Mac watching, like a scared deer, waiting for the lion to pounce. “Now I know you didn’t just lie to me like that did you?” He laughed humorlessly and cracked the knuckles in his fingers, as if he was going to punch Mac. Which was ridiculous because if anything he would scratch Mac. “Don’t even think about closing anything on that computer, or smashing it, don’t even think about breathing.” He threatened, and Mac obeyed, because Dennis’s word was the Bible to Mac and he would follow it to the day he died.

Dennis next to Mac and stared at the computer screen in amusement, a little bit of confusion apparent on his face. “What is this.” He ordered.

Mac rubbed his hands together and awkwardly fumbled with what to say as an explanation. “Well, uh, it’s a sight--”

“Archive Of Our Own?” Dennis raised an eyebrow and glared Mac’s way. “What is it.”

“It’s for different writing pieces to go, and you publish them here…” Mac mumbled, head turned down, waiting for Dennis to laugh and call him pathetic.

Dennis was quiet for a minute, reaching out and grabbing the mouse as he examined what was in front of his eyes. “This is about us. You fucking wrote about us.” He smiled, eyes cold as he scanned the screen, and Mac could feel himself slowly start to sweat and shiver, as if Dennis was looking at him naked. Bare and vulnerable.

“Other people can see this shit?! Fuck, Mac. That’s so sad. So, so, so _pathetic_. It’s _weak_ , thought you weren’t gonna be _weak_ anymore? I thought you’d moved past this shit.” His face turned up in disgust, “great, the internet can read smut about us. Fucking, disgusting. Fuck. I’m not gay, Mac! Stop following me around like a sad puppy! Stop doing shit like this! When you look at me all sad and lost, like you want me to suddenly turn gay and whisk you away. It’s not gonna happen.” He growls, glaring now straight at Mac who looks like he’s about to burst into tears on the spot, bright eyes full of sadness. “Grow up, Mac. I’m straight, you’re gay. I’m fine with you being gay, but I’m not. So drop it.” His cold eyes burned into Mac’s soul, holding his gaze as if to affirm his speech.

“O-Okay…” Mac whimpered out, he gently took the mouse and closed out AO3, silently standing up and moving past Dennis and out of the office, out of the bar altogether from the loud smack of Paddy’s door closing.

Dennis shook his head, utterly displeased towards Mac’s behavior. When he exited the office he was met with the Gang staring at him, not shocked, not happy nor sad. Just staring…

“What the fuck are you guys staring at?” He barked.

“Well we kinda heard everything…” Charlie brought up.

“Damn Dennis, didn’t think you’d be that harsh…” Frank admitted, “I know we all hate the guy, but that was a different level of hatred. Especially coming from you.”

Dennis balked at the accusation, “just because the moron is in love with me doesn’t mean I should be too. He’s like a child, an infant that needs to be coddled and supported. But he’s a forty-year-old man that needs to grow up.” he crossed his arms and huffed out a deep breath. “So I set him straight, that I’m not interested.”

“Not even a little?” Dee whined, lips pulled up and eyes wide as she shrugged. “Mac’s hot, and let’s face it. We’re all a little gay.”

Frank nodded, “true, I’ve been around the block and while I think straight is the majority, sometimes you get lonely…”

“I’d sleep with a guy, or at least maybe, but I’d have to be the top. It’s not gay if you top.” Charlie reasoned.

“You’re such a twink, Charlie. No way you’d be the top.” Dee shot back.

“No way! I’m not a twink.” He screeched, doing nothing in his favor due to his voice rising and it’s almost as if they could all really process at that moment how short he was.

Dennis rolled his eyes, “think has nothing to do with me not wanting to be gay with Mac.”

“Maybe it does.” Dee finished with.

“That’s what a Bird would think.” And the boys all laughed hysterically.

* * *

It was late, four am when Mac returned to their apartment, Dennis had been up waiting, seven empty beers were scattered around, some on the floor and others on the coffee table. Dennis was leaned back against the couch, falling in and out of sleep while he wanted for Mac. And when he was about to go back to sleep for the sixth time he heard the noise of keys opening the lock on the door and Mac’s heavy boots on the wood floor.

“You’re home late.” Dennis announced into the dark quiet apartment.

Mac seemed surprised to find Dennis still awake let alone welcoming back in such a non-hostile way. “Not much of a home is it?” Mac found himself saying, even when he would’ve much rather smiled and sat down next to Dennis, happily snuggling close to his body warmth. But Dennis didn’t want that, he wanted no contact with Mac, wanted Mac to not like him that way so Mac would distance himself, he would do anything to preserve his dying friendship with Dennis.

“It’s our home.” Dennis curtly responded, a little anger in his tone. He didn’t like it when Mac, or anyone disagreed or argued with him. Dennis was always right, he was never wrong. And no one was allowed to say anything about it. Mac knew his system yet he still fell for it. Dennis needed control and the Gang gave it to him. Frank and Charlie had each other and while Dennis messed up and fucked with them still they had each other. They could depend on each other for things and go home to each other. Dee wasn’t really much of a person so it didn’t really matter that she didn’t have anyone, she was better off by herself. But Mac couldn’t do that, he couldn’t do that. Being alone was always something he found painful so any chance he got he would hang out with someone else.

Charlie was someone he liked to be with, but no one compared to Dennis. Dennis, Dennis, Dennis. Staring right at Dennis. Dennis, Dennis, _Dennis_. His whole world revolved around **_Dennis_**.

And now that Mac really thought about it, it was rather pathetic wasn’t it. He didn’t have anyone else, his mom cared sometimes, _she does care_. And maybe on occasion his dad will talk to him. _He does love me_. But at the end of the day no one was there to comfort Mac, to love him.

His friends hated him, he could see it in their eyes. Frank held no resentment but he found Mac annoying, Charlie the same. Dee didn’t count. Dennis though, sometimes it seemed like the man would rather tie up and leave Mac to starve to death in the middle of nowhere than spend one more day in the same room as him.

“It’s not our home, it’s an apartment.” Mac moved towards the fridge and grabbed a beer, twisting off the cap and downing half the bottle in one gulp.

Dennis, looking more agitated than before, lept from his seat on the couch and approached Mac with the fury of reigning Gods. “You should respect me more, after all I’ve done for you.” Dennis snarled. Dangerously close.

“You’ve done nothing for me.”

“What a fool you are, as if I haven’t always been there for you. Through your stupid ideas and your touch issues and body issues. I’ve always been there to help you shape up!” He looked furious.

“You don’t care about me, none of you guys do. But that’s alright, it’s too late to make new friends.” _It’s too late to stop loving you_. Was left unsaid. Mac couldn’t say it, couldn’t do it.

“I wish you’d fuck off, Mac. Fucking, fuck! You stupid, bitch!” He stomped his foot and turned on his heel in rage. “There’s being gay, Mac. And there’s being a faggot. And you’re being such a faggot right now!”

Mac wanted to leave, to get away from this conversation. Hearing Dennis say that about him broke his heart and scorched his soul. Nothing but pain and hurt radiated from him. “Why don’t you fuck off.” He yelled, voice aching in pain.

Dennis didn’t like that though, and as quick as light he pushes Mac’s back into the refrigerator, the two of them staring at each other, eye to eye. Breath mingling between them and Mac felt his face burn from shame, hoping Dennis wouldn’t notice his hardening dick.

“You need to relax, Mac.” Dennis purred, his temper dimming down as he once again gained control. “I can make you relax.”

Mac gulped and took in his options, anger Dennis by denying him what he wanted, what Mac desperately wanted as well. Or he could give in, possibly ruin their friendship in the process. But he could get what he finally wanted. He could have Dennis, even if it’s only for a little bit.

“Okay.” His heart sped up, beating out of his chest at Dennis’s twisted smirk of approval.


End file.
